Diamonds: A Minecraft Horror Story
by RiuIto
Summary: We all know what diamonds are. Valuable gems. Used for crafting diamond swords and what not. This story shows that diamonds can make a miner crazy.
1. Chapter 1

The first thing I saw when I entered the world were trees, grass, and the blue sky. I didn't know much about my life prior to being spawned here, but I did was necessary to survive. I dug some of the blocks of dirt and built stairs to the tallest tree. I couldn't see very far, but I did happen to see another person like me. He had a small house, a farm and some animals. In his hand he wielded an iron pickaxe, while being completely cloaked in full iron armor. I could have asked him for help, but he rushed off before I could even get down from the tree.

I destroyed the blocks of dirt and placed them properly back in their spots. I noticed the sun was dropping fast so I did what I thought was a good idea when. Dug a hole in the ground and when I saw the sun go down, I buried myself. I later found out that I could have punched some trees, gather the dropped wood and turned them into more refined wood to make a crafting table. Too afraid to pop my head out of the ground, I eagerly waited for the sun to rise and that's how my 1st night in Minecraft went.

When I heard the sound of mobs dying I punched the ground and peaked my head through. The sun, my greatest ally, had finally awaken. Throughout the day I continually punched trees until there were only two left. I then made a crafting table and crafted myself a couple of sticks which I could later make usual by making torches, tools, and a weapon. Before I did so, I checked up on my neighbor who was gathering hacking away at the ground with his shovel.

"What's he doing?" I wondered. Being fairly new to this world I had forgotten about caves, mine shafts and mining. I decided to greet my neighbor, but when I did meet him he didn't look at me. He just kept digging while muttering, "diamonds" over and over like he was in a trance.  
I quickly ran back to my house, which I had built not too long ago.

Finally I had made a pick and a sword. The next day I would go out mine for the first time, but until then I boarded myself safely in my home from the creatures of the night and my neighbor. When morning came I dashed across the fields and entered the cave-like system I found. I mine a lot of stone useful for building a furnace. As soon as I found enough coal I fixed me up some torches and ventured further on.

Deeper inside the cave it ended up becoming a labyrinth as I could seem to find the exit. I found things I didn't want to lose so I just started digging the ground up and hopefully I'd see the light up day again. Finally I had hit an opening. Unfortunately it was in another cave system. However, this was a cave explored by someone who had left a chest. Inside the chest was nothing special, a few pieces of meat and two iron pickaxes.

I climbed out of the hole and ended up stumbling on another chest, this time it had four iron ingots, thirty-eight pieces of coal, four gold ingots and one diamond. Nothing much caught my eye, expect for the diamond. I picked it out of the chest and held it in my hand.

"So this is what a diamond looks like." I thought as I stared into the glassy gem. Suddenly a voice came from behind. Without a single thought I picked up my sword, put the diamond into my pocket and stabbed the mysterious voice. I put a torch on the wall to see who it was. My neighbor. This was his chest, his cave, and his diamond.

I couldn't let him have something so wonderful so I ended him. I took my sword slashed his stomach until his insides gushed out. I then took my pickax and dug into his face. Pieces of torn flesh splatter on the block of cobblestone along with most of the blood. After I was finished with the unnecessary beating I dragged his corpse down into the cave further, after looting his dropped items I unleashed the mobs to feast on the remaining flesh and broken bones. This was the beginning of the horrible nightmare that unfolded in minecraft...

I began to see what was wrong with this world. There weren't enough diamonds. Since the incident two years ago I have become a nomad moving from place to place in search of some more diamonds. However, I haven't found anything yet. Until I stumble upon a house. Custom made and by the looks of it this person wasn't just anyone, but someone who'd venture into the mines and gathered plenty share of things. Including diamonds.

I waited til the depths of night and sneaked into his house at night. The house was pretty well-built. It had a nice replica of a kitchen, a dining table, a downstairs for enchantments and armory. I went downstairs first. Stole some an unused iron sword and enchanted it. Sharpness I.

"Perfect." I whispered. I slowly crept upstairs where I happen to notice there was one extra bed and only one person was sleeping. "Oh, shi-"  
An arrow was shot from the dark corner of the room, it pierced directly into my shoulder.

"You're looking for these aren't you?" The person stepped out from the shadows in his hand he had four diamonds. He put them away a pulled out his diamond sword.

"I think you mean enchanted diamond sword." He said as if somehow he was capable of reading my mind. He swiftly took his sword and cut me down. He put his sword away and throw me outside of his house. I knew I was near death. Half a heart if I could describe it, but wait I had a golden apple and only one. If I ate it here, who knows how long it'd take to get another.

I pulled it out of my pocket and when I was about to take a bite I thought of something. "They probably have some in their house, I'll just blow it up and hopefully the diamonds and golden apples will be safe." So using the TNT I crafted for emergencies I was successfully able to secure the area surround their house with TNT. I put down the needed red stone and made a lever. Safely behind a tree I stood laughing manically plan was about to work.

It would have worked too. If I didn't forget about the time it was. Night had fallen and just as I was about to flip the switch. I heard a sound I was all too familiar with.

"Ssssss..."


	2. Alternative Ending

Bonus Alternate ending:

Deeper inside the cave it ended up becoming a labyrinth as I could seem to find the exit, but then I remembered my torches I put up. I followed them back to find daylight. With my inventory filled with lots of iron I happily jumped back to my house. Not once did I find a diamond since then nor did I see my neighbor again...

Deep within the caves there lies a man muttering. He was pale and sweaty, because he'd been mining for the past two days without any food. His hunger was slowly starting to take away his health and energy. He didn't seem to notice he just kept digging and digging until a his jaded eyes caught something sparkling in the ground. He snapped out of his trance and jumped down on the block with the diamonds. He gathered a total of four blocks of diamond ore. Of course he'd smelt this later if he'd gotten the chance to.

Before leaving he ending up finding one last diamond ore. On the other side of a lake of lava. He carefully placed stone down so he could get to it. However, he wasn't thinking clearly. When he reached the diamond ore, he stood on the spot and mine straight down, unaware of the lava lake that was below it. The man and the last diamond are fell into the lava, unable to escape he died there.


End file.
